MediaWiki talk:Common.css
Someone who can edit protected pages needs to edit the color templates to use css and move the style stuff into common.css. This'll reduce bandwidth on pageloads. --Paxed 21:16, 27 February 2008 (UTC) For example, instead of having we'd have --Paxed 21:28, 27 February 2008 (UTC) *I might be willing to put all but the foreground color into common.css, so that we get most of the benefit of your idea but the color remains publicly editable.--Ray Chason 03:51, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :Why should the foreground color stay out of the css? If the user wishes to override the 16 symbol colors (which are standard colors anyway), he can set up his own css file in his userspace, afaik. Anon users have no reason to edit the colors without talking it over in the talk pages... --Paxed 07:00, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :As an example, see my User:Paxed/monobook.css, which definitely works when used like this in the color templates: d --Paxed 08:23, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :I see no reason to not do this. The 16 standard colors aren't likely to change. If people want to use custom colors, the style attribute would of course remain available. Eidolos 21:59, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::I like how Ray Chason inserted a single "nhsym" into common.css, instead of using the first idea from Paxed for multiple "nhsym-''foo''" classes. But I think that it is okay to have "clr-''foo''" classes, because as Eidolos suggests, anyone can edit class="nhsym clr-''foo''" into class="nhysm" style="color: #''foo''". So I am copying the clr-foo stuff from User:Paxed/monobook.css to MediaWiki:Monobook.css. --Kernigh 22:39, 3 March 2008 (UTC) nhsym has lost all black backgrounds and formatting on my rendering I have noticed that the use of nhsym has removed the black background and uniform character spacing from in-game glyphs! This now looks awful, and white characters disappear on the white background of a default page rendering. -- Kalon 04:44, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :I've reverted the template edits, and left class nhsym standing for further testing. All should be well now.--Ray Chason 05:21, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'd be willing to bet Kalon's browser was using an old, cached version of common.css --Paxed 07:00, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Floating TOCs We might want to put the following in common.css to make all TOCs float to right; I think it looks much better than the normal behaviour where the Table of Contents is in the normal page flow #toc { float: right; } --Paxed 11:40, 28 February 2008 (UTC) : I would like this idea. (Back when Wikinfo used GetWiki, the TOCs floated right and that was nice.) But I think there might be problems on pages that already have infoboxes (especially the enormous Template:Monster) at top and right. These infobox templates might occupy the space that the TOC would use. : So instead I suggest that editors use __TOC__ on individual pages when they want the TOC to float right. This borrows the CSS that MediaWiki normally uses to float images right. --Kernigh 22:39, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Better formatting of Template:ASCII Template:ASCII] looks better if the table elements are in a monospace font; this makes all characters equally clickable, and naturally makes the columns even width. Rather than add style="font-family: monospace;" to each cell, I would like to use CSS to do this. I have added the style "asciitable" to the template. Adding the following to my local CSS achieves the desired effect: table.asciitable td {font-family: monospace;} Please could this be added to the global CSS, unless someone has a better method to achieve this? Many thanks, -- 16:38, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Oops I was logged out. That was me. --Rogerb-on-NAO 16:42, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :Never mind, I worked out how to do it. :--Rogerb-on-NAO 17:30, 21 June 2008 (UTC)